I Love Him, He Loves Her
by kbdaudhdurhfjfkfktjfkdkdkdmdn
Summary: Cato and Clove. Two hearts beating as one. But if one half of the heart stops beating, what can the other half do? My name is Glimmer. I Love Him, He Loves Her. One sided Glato.


_**I Love Him, He Loves Her.**_

**Hello, lovelies! I was bored and not wanting to update my other story, so I wrote this one. I was reading Clato fanfics(CLATO****) by this author: The Girl On Fiendfyre and she really inspired me. You should go and check her out!**

**Shout Outs!**

**To all of the people who have reviewed Spears or Swords: Which one can keep the Knife. I highly recommend reading my story, even though it sucks. Maybe someone might send you an I 3 Clove shirt!**

**endinfireorice, who let me continue her story. Sorry, I haven't updated(It's on my other account where I do my publishing)!**

**And of course, The Girl On Fiendfyre.**

**Without further ado,**

**HERE YOU GO.**

_Clove and Cato._

_Two hearts, beating as one._

_But when half of the heart stops beating, what are you supposed to do?_

_I was supposed to die with the tracker jackers._

_Now Cato's alone. _

_And he's found me._

_My name is Glimmer. _

_And she was supposed to go home with him, not me._

_What do I do when I Love Him, and He Loves Her?_

I sat on a log in the woods, sharpening a spear that I was smart enough to take from Marvel. Keeping a close eye out for the deaths for the day in the sky, I turn my head when I hear some boots in the distance, from somebody running. I tell myself not to panic. That nobody in this arena knows I'm still alive. But as the footsteps draw closer, I start to panic. I hide behind a tree, ready to shoot whoever comes through the clearing.

But Clove stares at me from above, her eyes as violet as ever.

And I turn around when I see who comes through the clearing.

But who it is surprises me deeply. It's Cato, footsteps as loud as ever. I suddenly feel quite stupid. How had I not recognized those loud treads that I had lived with inside this arena for a few nights with?

Anyway, as he runs, he catches my eye. Probably not sure if he believes what he sees or not, he comes a bit closer to the tree my body is pressed up against. In a botched attempt to look sexy but innocent, I bite my lower lip. But he opens his mouth, about to say something. And you can tell when he says this that you have no choice whatsoever.

"You're coming with me."

And so I do.

We go back to the former career camp, which I am surprised to find has been blown to bits. All of them failed to notice that someone had scavenged through the rubble and left footprints. Their loss, though.

He starts a fire, and I admire his strength as her rubs the sticks together. But how can I say that?

He's in love with someone else. Someone who I can't compete with.

We go out to the field, presumably filled with wheat. I silently pocket some, in case I get hungry. Anyway, Cato doesn't offer up any of his food to me.

We keep trudging through the wheat, and I even step on what I presume to be a snake. It's already dead, so I take a vial (which was from some medicine the sponsors sent me) and take the proper precautions and fill it with the venom. It'll come in handy later.

We find Thresh after hours of walking, and it starts to pour down buckets of rain. I take from the pack, which I got from the feast, a gallon bottle that I fill with water. I put some iodine into it, and drink as much as I can while the two of them fight. I refill it and watch them fight, and look through my pack some more.

I find that they gave me my weapon of choice. They gave me a mace.

Cato eventually wins this fight, and when the cannon booms for Thresh, I am relieved. But when Cato walks, or rather, limps, towards me, the extent of my relief is shortened.

He is bloodied and bruised and completely weak. So I suggest that we get out of this mystery patch of grass and set up camp for the night. He agrees, saying yes but obviously not wanting to sound too eager. Not wanting to show his weakness.

We then set up camp, and Cato falls asleep.

And as he sleeps, I murmur quietly to Claudius, "Announce the rule change."

And he does, as if responding to my questions.

"Any two tributes, a boy and girl, currently in an alliance may win together if they are the last two that remain."

And then her repeats it, as if to make sure that we heard him. But in his heart, he knows we all did.

I clean the cuts all over Cato's body, and bandage them all, careful not to wake him up. I then take the bushel of wheat out of my pocket and eat a few parcels. I put the rest of them in my pack. Before I finish setting up the complex, yet so simple security system that I had devised, I fall into a deep sleep.

Only to be woken by the love of my life.

Who doesn't love me back.

Cato sits on a log that I don't remember seeing, eating some roasted bird. He doesn't offer me any, so I take out my wheat and start eating it.

"Gimme some" Cato tells me, and I quietly shake my head as I finish the last parcel. But he doesn't have to know that I have more in my backpack.

You can tell he's pissed, by the way he grunts and finishes his bird.

And then, I tell him about the rule change.

He immediately gets this look on his face, and he looks at me with lust.

And pictures that he's looking into violet eyes, not green ones.

But it'll have to do.

For now.

He insists we go hunting for the Fire Twins. We search high and low, but then, we hear a cannon. And then, another.

And just like that, their fire has been extinguished.

And then, we see her. District Five. And she's got my bow, poised to shoot.

And she hits Cato, straight in the heart.

His cannon booms, his trademark smirk glued to his face.

And I can imagine him, rotting in hell, telling Clove how much she missed her.

But those thoughts take time. And time can cost you.

But as I look at the stars shining in hell, I don't really mind.


End file.
